Cry Little Sister
by SkullBunnie
Summary: Cain and Setsu have always been abnormally close siblings causing the concerned Mr.Heel to send Cain away. Everything was fine until Mrs.Heel concerned about her son being alone in tokyo and her daughter dating thugs sends Setsu to her brother.
1. Chapter 1

Cry Little Sister

This was all wrong. He should have left her a long time ago. It was all wrong to be here laying in his bed with her, to give it to her demands, he should have said no. But he could not turn her away when she looked at him with those pleading eyes. He could not stand to hear her pain filled whimpers as she begged him to let her remove his shirt and she knew it.

Setsuka used his love for her to her advantage. She knew, he knew it, and their father was well aware of it. That is why she had to force her way into his room even though their father forbid them to see each other alone. She hated their abusive over baring father. He always punished Cain for what she did.

"It was only a kiss, he had no right to lose his temper over that little peck. On the cheek too, you were a perfect gentleman and it was perfectly acceptable sibling behavior. Mom didn't care. She understood that I had gotten stuck under the mistletoe and nobody wanted to kiss me." Mousy little Setsu was crying as she tended to the red welts on her big brother's back. Her baggy sweater scraped the raw flesh but he didn't mind. Any part of her touching his skin felt like heaven even when it hurt. "Besides you have a gorgeous girlfriend, so he has to know that I'm the only one with these feelings. I'm the one who needs help. I'm sick and bad not you."

Cain opened his mouth to deny her words but if he did that he would be admitting to wanting her. He tried so hard not to think of her, holding her, kissing her, doing just about everything that because of their relationship they were not allowed to do. If he told her then all his excuses would be talked away and he would...

"No." He sat up forcing her hands off of his back. Turning to her he took her hands in his large ones bringing a lovely tint to her cheeks. "Setsu, you're fifteen, that's far to young to be set in your ways. This infatuation with me is just a phase. You'll see in a year or two you'll find a boyfriend and be obsessed with him. Then you'll have a nasty break up and be said for a while. I'll be there for you until you find the next guy, and eventually the right guy. You will grow out of this brother complex and grow into a magnificent gorgeous young woman. I promise in two years y..."

"I don't wanna find any one else!" In her haste to deny him his plans for her future she forgot to be quiet. The bedroom door flung open before either of them had time to move away from each other.

"Cain? Setsu?" Their mother came in with a questioning look. Her kind grey eyes turned to her daughter and she smiled. "You used to sneek into his bed crying from nightmares. It never took very long for you to fall back to sleep once he gave in and let you under the covers." She reminisced turning her loving gaze to Cain " My how stubborn of you Cain you never allowed her in. Not unless she promised it was just that one time ansd she would never bother you again."

Her laughter rung in Setsu's ears like a knife. She hated being reminded that he didn't wanted her so bad it hurt. Their father stood silently seething behind their happy mom making Setsuka cringe at the sight of him.

"Go off to bed Setsuka." Cain said as calmly as he could. He pulled the blankets up to his neck to hide all the wounds from his mother's eyes.

"Yes go to bed child before you get Cain's fate." Their father spoke with a finality only Cain understood.

He had told Cain what would happen he was caught alone with his sister again. Cain was soon to be nineteen and his parents had not had a legal obligation to him for a year now. The only reason he had been allowed to stay was because their mother either had no clue what was happening or simply chose to ignore it all in favor of happier thoughts. Cain was a dirty wretched thing to his father. Still his father was not a monster just a man trying to protect his daughter from one so he would not abandon his son. Just send him far away with minimal amounts of cash. It was almost biblical Cain would be sent away for his crimes against his sibling but he would still be protected by a father who could not stop loving him.

Cain had always wanted to become an actor but he had put that dream on hold to help support his family. He worked odd jobs that required lots of strength and muscle to tire himself out. If he were too tired to wake up to Setsu crying at the door to be let in there would be no trouble. Everything had been going so well until that Christmas slash fifteenth birthday party for Setsuka. She had no real friends to speak of but their mother had invited every one from her school anyways. The old woman meant well but Setsu spent most of the night crying in her room because of something that stuck up bitch Shoshana had said.

"Hhu," Cain let out a heavy sigh when every one had finally left his room.

His heart was conflicted when his father had handed him the credit card and told him the rules. He could stay for the party, he could stay as long as he wanted if he could follow the number one and number two rules. One, never be alone with Setsuka for any reason. Two never touch Setsuka for any reason. He had broken both rules. The first his father let go of because his mother had ordered him to go get the girl out of her room. The second could not be overlooked as every party goer had witnessed the family secret, even if nobody thought it anything more than him saving his little sister from the evil mistletoe. Now he had to take that card and go become a great actor. His father would pay for all the necessities so he could focus on his dream but he wouldn't be allowed to contact Setsu. He would simply leave with no explanation to her.

He stayed away from her the following day having to pack in his room but when night came he sneaked into hers. She was asleep in her own bed. It was a rare sight for him and one he found he didn't care for much. So peaceful and calm with out the help of his presence, when normally she would have nightmares and crawl in bed with him. She always liked him best since they were children. Their parents were driven made with jealousy at times that she often seemed to just not care for them. She would cry for Cain since she learned how to talk and she told him everything so there was no mother daughter bonding or father son. This could be the best thing for his family he concluded finally. They might actually become a real family if her were out of the picture, then they could get to know their little girl. Hopefully she could make friends if nobody had anymore reason to tease and harass her about her brother complex.

"Boy!" His father announced his presence coldly but his eyes softened at the look in Cain's blue grey eyes, "I'll be in the car. I will drop you off at the airport. Son, you know why I have to do this."

"Yes, I know why I have to do this too. You and mother promised Setsu and I would always be safe in your arms. Thank you for keeping us safe from ourselves. Keeping her safe from me." He clothes his eyes to memorize the warmth of the hand that pat his back. His fathers footsteps echoed down the hall and he waited for them to be gone before sitting beside Setsuka.

"I will always love you. Please forget about me." his lips gently grazed hers until he felt her push against him. Half open baby blues smiled up at him. "Goodbye my Setsu."

"Goodnight my nii-san." she dreamily whispered pressing her lips to his again.

"Goodbye." he shut the door and held his head up going forward to chase the dream he could have.


	2. Chapter 2

It was cold, too cold to be wearing a micro mini that her mother mistook for a belt when she bought it. If she were honest she'd have to admit that spending time with the older woman was nice. They had fun times together shopping and talking and just being close. Still it wasn't enough to fill the empty ache inside of Setsu. Her beloved brother was never coming back and her father would tell no one where he had sent Cain.

"Setsu, what the hell are you wearing?"

Dressing like this was supposed to be a surprise for Cain but he had left before she could show him. Her mother had embraced the new look believing it was just a phase that would pass quicker if she supported it. Teenagers always rebelled so if you gave them nothing to rebel against they'd become bored. Her father on the other hand swore at her constantly. He wanted a little girl not a barely covered slut.

"Clothes, daddy, clothes that I like and that mom gave the ok for me to wear. I have to go to school now." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran out the door to catch her bus. Her father dropped his head in his hands trying to remind himself why sending away the only person that girl listened to was the right decision.

"Setsuka!" Shona called out running up to her abused friend. She used Setsu often for homework help and copied her style to seem as if she were the fashionable one. "Did you do the chemistry assignment last night? I forgot, Shawn came over last night and we fooled around. Not that you know what that means never being able to get a man. Well there was Cain but honestly that couldn't have been much right?" Setsu ignored her knowing Shona could talk forever and never care if anyone listened.

"He was totally hot and so good but you would never know. Poor you, it must suck being related to some one as sexy as Cain and well you look so..." Shona took Setsu's wrist. "Oh Setsuka, you have to learn to do your make up right. I'm sure you could catch the attention of a decent looking guy."

A blank stare was all Shona got out of her before her boyfriend Shawn came over to them. He greeted her with a kiss then smiled at Setsu. They had math together next period and she'd promised to help him. Shawn was concerned for his friend and he knew that his girlfriend cared about her too, in her own stuck up way. After all they had known each other since first grade and Shona had dated Cain for that one week last year when him and Setsu couldn't stop arguing. He was sure deep down his girl had some friendly feelings.

"Hey you know I know how you feel. My big bother and I were close, like best friends and when he went away to college I was extremely depressed. It can be hard to get used to not having some one to talk to but with phones and email it's less painful. It isn't the same but you had to know it would happen someday, everyone has to grow up and leave the nest." Setsu pretended not to listen but she was grateful for his attempt at cheering her up. They sat beside one another desks pushed together with an open math book between them. They were oblivious to the stares from Shona and Shawn's friends as they worked to help Shawn make sense of the subject.

Whispers erupted and texts were sent out. Speculations made and rumors spread so by the end of the period Setsu had a reputation for stealing boyfriends. Not only had she been seeing Shawn behind Shona's back she had also forced herself between Cain and all his exes, she had stolen a teachers husband and ruined the marriage of one of her friends parents.

"You dirty slut! I trusted you!" Shona screamed when they walked out of the classroom.

"What?" It was the first reaction she had gotten from Setsu since her birthday party. The bully reveled in the doe eyed expression of her favorite prey.

"What?" She mimicked and mocked her. "I'm sweet innocent Setsuka. That's why nobody cares that I wear clothes made to fit a two year old and hooker boots. What would it matter I have no figure and ugly legs anyway. Quit the act we all know you'd fuck any one. I'll bet Cain showed you all sorts of ways to please a man. Do you fuck your father to? How about that uncle of yours. That's why Cain left isn't it? He was disgusted and tired of having to touch his own sister so inappropriately and to top it off she's ugly as hell... Aaaahhhh!" Shona ran clumsily in the boots she had taken from Setsu. Setsuka quickly caught up to her perfectly able to run in the tall heels.

Setsu tackled her to the ground sick of hearing her high pitched voice. She was the only girl who ever spoke to Setsu but that had only been because they had some bond as children. The friend she once cared for was corrupted and changed by popularity and high school drivel. It took a moment for the other students to catch up to them and surround them forming a barrier the teachers could not break through.

Shrieks echoed through the hall when Setsu punched the bleached blond girl breaking her nose. She punched her twice in the left eye and again in her mouth cutting her knuckles on the pristine white teeth, four of which were expensive porcelain veneers. The girl was a bloody mess by the time the principal had broken through the crowd and yanked Setsu off of her.

"I'm sure she deserved it but you are smart enough to know the consequences of such an act. Her father is a lawyer and her mother is a benefactor of this school. She remodeled the library and donated a lot of high tech shit to our classrooms." The principal grumbled while skimming through Setsuka's file. "I'll call the school psychiatrist up so we can try to spin this in a more positive light for you. You're at the top of your class trying to earn a scholarship to Tokyo university. That's obviously a lot a pressure for a young woman who is being bullied by less ambitious girls. You'll probably have to apologize and I'll set up a self defense class so you can do some community service. Yes, we should be able to handle this quietly. I am certain that girl's parents are more reasonable than she is."

The principal looked across her desk to smile reassuringly at the student she had come to like. Setsuka was smart and she helped with bake sales just because she enjoyed baking. Lately however she was simply a name on the paper. Her assignments lacked personality. She no longer raised her hand in class or even answered when a teacher called on her. Even now when they were having a one on one with no one judging or spouting hurtful comments she simply would not acknowledge the presence of another living being. Her teachers had sent concerned letters both to the principal's office and home to her parents in the passed three weeks but nobody seemed to find a way to cheer the girl up. Her mother claimed it to be a phase that would pass but added a cryptic whisper about a heart breaking for the first time being traumatic. She was still at the top of her class so every one went along with the excuse. If they gave her time she would be her happy vibrant self again.

Time didn't help and her bad behavior only escalated.

"Where did you get all this money from?" questioned her mother after cleaning her room. She sat at the dining table counting large bills out as Setsu painted her nails as if bored of the conversation. She decided she liked all her pretty new nail polish and nail art pens so she would have to tolerate the interrogation from her mother. That didn't mean she had to be honest and say she had been pick pocketing instead of going to school.

"Some man pays me for my mouth." Terror filled her mothers face and she dropped the money in disgust. Setsu almost felt bad, she would have taken it back if she didn't have a goal to reach. The worse she got the more her parents fought, the topic always being about sending her to live with Cain. Her mother went straight to her father to complain about the vulgar things she said and did.

"Let's send her away at once. She listens to him and he could use some one looking after him as well." Her father shook his head and waved his hands to dismiss her words. "At least tell me where my son is."

"Why, so you can send that girl there to be ruined?"

"I can't control her. She could become pregnant you useless husband!"

He put his head in his hands, "That's exactly what I'm afraid is going to happen. We'll send her to a convent or let her be arrested. She's bound to start another fight or get caught stealing money."

"She isn't stealing she's prostituting herself. How can you be aright with that? There are diseases and dangers out there that I don't want to think about." He waved his hand to dismiss her for good this time. He knew Setsu was smarter than to sell herself. He also knew she was too in love to permit another man to touch her in any way. She was safe as long as she was no where near her brother.

Her mother wasn't blind or stupid but she didn't believe Cain would ever do anything to hurt his sister, and hoped that Setsu would grow out of her adoration for him eventually. This arrangement however was clearly hazardous to Setsu's health and any fate with Cain was better than what Setsuka was choosing now.


	3. Chapter 3

**If you're happy and you know it clap your hands. Lol I hope this chapter doesn't feel rushed. Sorry for any mistakes or confusing parts I was in a weird mood when I wrote this and I wrote it on my blackberry **

It was cold, much to cold for any girl to be wearing that. That tight tiny skirt and a shirt that was more of a bra. Vixen red and corrupted black was how he would describe the vision of perfection standing before him. Her long sandy blonde hair highlighted pink, a color that once seemed so innocent on her now just made his hands itch to touch her.

A cool smirk played on her dark tinted lips. She was the woman of his dreams enhanced into a fantasy. His eyes fell to the tall boots with chain and he wondered if she could run in them as he was contemplating running. Could she catch him? Why was she here in the first place after all these years?

"What have you done now?" He asked gruffly eyes never leaving the expanse of exposed skin he wanted to touch. She turned a bored look on her face and a tray of food in her hands.

"I threatened to kill myself." Was her simple reply. His eyes narrowed not believing her. Their father would never believe that and they both knew it. "I stopped eating and lost a lot of weight. Then when that didn't work I had an affair with a married friend of his. That got me nothing but the belt and mama crying. So I joined a gang and allowed all the men to photograph me doing this and that and told daddy I'd send them to all his friends and business associates. That finally did it and mama forced him to send me here with my wolf of a big brother."

"You're an idiot." He passed her on his way to the bathroom forcing himself not to touch her. "Go home, Setsuka." His cold harsh tone made her flinch almost spilling the tray.

"I can't. We can never go back there as long as father is alive. I'm sorry, he'll probably cut you off financially too." Silence followed her words as he racked his brain for what she might have done that was that bad. Surely their mother would have objected to disowning Setsuka.

"What did you do, Setsu?" His fingers came up to trance her face better never made contact with her skin.

"I told you I had an affair with his friend."

"No you said it was the pornographic pictures that did it." No matter what lie she fed him he wouldn't believe it. Setsu would never betray him like that, would she? He knew her too well, loved her too much to ever think she could let another man near her. Even if that was what he wished she would do. She deserved a good man who had the means to take care of her and the capacity to love her unselfishly.

"You can touch me Cain." She had sultry eyes and a seductive voice, how he wanted to touch her. Wanted to do so much more.

The one year absence had done him no good. It only made her more desirable and irresistible. Sixteen and still pure. He had been corrupted long before his sixteenth year. That was his choice to rid himself of thoughts of her but every woman he had just made him crave her more. Every knew position, each sigh and scream made him want her and now he had gone with out any one for so long. She was right he was a big bad wolf. A ravenous wolf with out a mate, and some idiot had sent him this female cub in heat.

She set down the tray and moved closer, "touch me." She inhaled his sent and they both moved unconsciously closer still not making any contact.

Neither of them dared make the first move. Setsuka played confident but she feared his rejection more than anything. Cain needed a smoke and a cold shower. He knew if he allowed himself to lose even a sliver of his control they would both be lost in their sin forever.

That was wrong right? Every body would think it wrong and judge them. Society as a whole would accuse him of evil things but as people often do they would blame her. People can never seem to judge young girls fairly as she must be a slut for luring her loving brother into her trap. That's what girls had always said behind Setsuka's back and that bitch of a fake friend had said as much to her face a year ago.

A year? He pulled away quickly suddenly understanding how she had gotten here. "Happy birthday Setsuka. You used all your birthday and Christmas money to run away. Go home." He pulled from her completely and lit a cigarette. She hated the smell so he hoped it'd keep her from following him across the room at least.

It did. She stayed in the kitchen as he made it to the bathroom. "Not even curious how I found you?" He caught the door just before it closed all the way. The coy look on her face made his blood boil. "I'm your manager now by the way. I really was disowned by father too. So going home is out of the question. Lucky me our grandparents sent their gifts to me early and mom gave me the money I asked for with out question."

"Nothing good will come of this Setsu. Go patch things up with dad before I cause you more heartache."

Leaving was never an option and they both knew it. Even if he never touched her she enjoyed playing housewife and setting up auditions for him. He hadn't had much luck making it on his own so he was grateful for her help. As long as things staid like this they were confident they could live peacefully together.

The one problem Cain absolutely had to fix was the sleeping arrangement. On that first night he had some how gotten away with sleeping on the couch with no complaints or protests from her. After a week on the short leather sofa however his back was killing him and she took notice.

"You can take the bed tonight. I'm smaller so I fit the couch better." Had he heard her right. No we can share the bed. No whining for him to join her just a trade. This was her chance to get him to do something to her.

It may have made him a twisted person but he had been hoping she would beg him to come to bed. Her barely there lacey pajamas lit him on fire. She was putting lotion on and she hadn't even asked him to help as per usual. He wondered if this was her being naïve or if she knew exactly how to tempt him. Her loving sweet ways turned him on so much more than her seductive act though that one was also hard to turn down.

"Nii-san, move." She was standing before him now but he hadn't seen her move. His legs opened so she could stand between them. It was natural and barely noticed by either of them. All he had to do was reach out and she would be his. If she sat down she'd be in his lap. This game they played was dangerous but it was okay right?

As long as he didn't reach out, she simply had to wait for him to move so she could sit down. It was okay because their dad had disowned them so they were the only family they had left.

"No. You could always go live with grandma and grandpa." His instantly heightened mood caused her more pain than if he had slapped her. She would have liked a slap compared to being sent away like an annoyance. "I'll call them tomorrow. I should probably call father first..."

"No." Tears began to brim her eyes.

"He must be worried. And mother has talked him out his anger by now. Why hadn't I thought of that before. I'll call him now and..."

"No!" Cain pulled his phone from his pocket. "Cain please." He stood up determined to move away from her so he could speak with his dad and set things right. He had thought of calling before but he hadn't really wanted her to leave. She needed to leave for her own good though.

"Cain!" She was crying on her knees clinging to his long legs. The phone rang loudly in both of their ears but there was no answer. He tried twice more never getting an answer. "I'm sorry Cain. I can never go home. I wanted to tell you but I was afraid you would hate me. I killed her!" The phone dropped to the floor. "I killed mom!"

Cain was torn between wanting to know everything and denying her words. He was a sick enough person that he was still tempted to throw her on the bed and climb in with her. He was deranged enough to wish she had killed their father too. He lit a cigarette and moved to pick up his phone. Things had been good for a whole week and there was no reason they couldn't stay that way.

He called the front desk and asked for a different room. She could protest and whine. He would listen to every complaint and seductive coo. They were going to live together as siblings with two beds and no awkwardness. He would not ask about the mother he never thought he'd see again anyways.

And his hands would keep to themselves. As much as he wanted her his hands did not want her blood but all they could ever do was scar her in the end.

**On a Nana/Skip Beat related note why the hell do we never get to find out what these characters get for their birthday presents. It's like this top secret and it makes me think the present is something really awesome or sweet but I bet it'll be something funny or in Nana's case tearful. So sad how obsessed I am with a make believe persons bday present. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ummm yea I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: does anyone think the author of SkipBeat would write fanfiction while forcing a long break from the manga on her fans? If she did that she's just cruel. **

Every time they entered the hotel room with it's two twin beds Setsu glared at them as if wishing a fire would detroy one of them. Then she would huff a frustrated sigh and announce she was taking her shower first. Cain had to laugh at the sibling feel to her bratty behavior even if that little puff of air she released had a much deeper meaning. She had not minded the large bed and the sofa but two beds and a loveseat pissed her off? Sometimes he just didn't understand that woman.

Woman? That was a bad thought to have of her. He had to make sure she was a little girl forever in his mind. She had to remain cute and adorable and he had to keep his feelings fluffy and light. That was the only way he had managed to keep his sanity these passed few weeks. He had giving up figuring out how she got here or what she actually did. All asking ever got him was vague lies about sleeping around and if he pushed too hard she freaked out about their poor dead mother.

"None of that matters anymore I suppose. As long as I keep my filthy hands off of her everything will be fine." He had started wearing his leather gloves at all times so he could hold her hand as they walked down the street together. If he pretended he were her big brother walking her across the street his thoughts never wandered to the warmth her hand gave him. "Pretend? What do you mean pretend Cain? You are her big brother." He growled at himself and mussed his hair. "She is your little sister stop thinking about her like that." But she was the one who made it difficult to think of her in a brotherly way. If he had not already known about her crush on him, her earlier behavior would have clued him in.

They had gone out earlier and for the briefest moment he had allowed himself to think of it as a date. He enjoyed buying her things and listening to her complain about spending so much money. The way her eyes lit up when she really wanted something but refused to ask made his heart pound. Her hand never left his, that is until she said the dreaded word reminding him that it wasn't a date.

"Nii-san!" An icecream shop stood a few feet away. One sharp dark red fingernail aimed right at it. Setsu and Cain were frozen in place as reality set in.

Quickly he dropped her hand looking away from her hurt face. It was her fault for calling him that. That wasn't fair but Cain had no one else to blame. The rest of the day he avoided any contact with her which only served to cause more disaster when she fell 'accidentally' and hurt her leg.

"Ow," doe eyes full of tears pleaded for him to help her up. He wanted to take her hand and never let go.

"Get up." Was the gruff order released from his tired throat. "It's your own fault for wearing those high heel boots." Stepping passed her he walked a few feet ahead of her.

A scene from his own personnal horror movie played before him when he turned back to her. Some kind stranger had stopped to help her to her feet. He held her hand and wrapped an arm around her waist to walk her to a bench. They sat down together and the stupid boy lifted her leg to his lap. Cain's blood boiled at the sight of some little boy touching his girl. He forgot to remind himself she wasn't his as he stomped towards the boy and shoved him off the bench. A bored looking Setsu watched the boy get up and scream at Cain before getting a good look at him. It was almost laughable how frieghtened people were of him. To her he was a spoiled little puppy in need of love and attention.

The boy scurried away but he left a wonderful idea in her head. She knew how to make sure he naver let go of her hand again. All she had to do was muster up the courage to be alone for a while. With a wicked giggle she got to her feet and walked beside him again.

She waited for a suitable target then pointed to a magazine. "Nii-san look, Tsuruga Ren!" Setsu hated to admit she was a bit of a fangirl for the handsome actor. It wasn't that she liked him but that he reminded her of Cain. While he turned to pick up and buy the magzine for her she took off. Her target was a group of rough looking men who would appreciate her skimpy clothes. They were in eyesight of Cain but he would be unable to hear anything they said not that he could fluently understand Japanese anyway.

"I should tutor him more." Setsu made a note to herself wondering why he chose Japan in the first place when his knowledge of the language was so minimal.

"Hey cutie did you need something?" One of the rough looking men asked. A skinhead with deep brown eyes and a skull tattoo on his bald skull.

"I lost my boyfriend. It's because he's such a scatter brain and he doesn't know how to speak clearly. I thought we were supposed to meet up here but he's really late." Puppy dog eyes and a pouty lip made the bald man blush.

His freind a bottle blond patted her shoulder, "are you two tourists?" At her nod he continued. "He probably got a little lost. Come have a drink with us while you wait."

"Dude she has a boyfriend." Another one chimed in jabbing the blond with his gloved hand. "Can't you just call him?"

"I left my cell at home and he probably hasn't turned his back on." Now that she thought about it, did Cain even have his cell phone with him?

"Give it a try anyways." The blond said placing his arm around her shoulders and offering her his phone.

"Thank you! Yay!" The three of them blushed at the cute girl.

"What the hell are you so happy about?" Cain's voice was dark and menacing making Setsu shiver with need and the three men quiver in fear.

It was there in his eyes, the reaction she craved. Jealousy, anger, and the need to dominate. Prove to her she was his, as if she didn't already know. A heavy hand landed on the blonds arm and ripped it away from her. The bald man was the only one brave enough to stand tall against the intimidating dark Cain.

"We were only offering help. She told us she was your girl, none of us would've done anything."

Cain glared at the man before seizing Setsu by the arm. He was rough and violent with her dragging her away. That didn't sit well with the skinhead. He may look rough but he did not like seeing men mistreat their girlfriends.

"Hey you shouldn't drag her around like that, you could break her arm." He reached for Setsu who moments before seemed freindly.

Her blank expression turned evil and she slapped the mans hand away. "Keep your fucking hands off." There was a coldness to her that the three men didn't understand. Something wicked and cruel inside of her that only Cain had the power to control.

Cain sighed coming out of his thoughts, "little idiot wants me to jump her. No I'm the idiot. She needs a boyfriend or just a friend who isn't me. It has to be lonely here for her with just the two of us. But what will I do if she's busy with some jerk." He began to pace as he mumbled and fought with himself.

The sound of the shower stopping caused him to shut his mouth. Setsu didn't need to know he was as much of a pervert as she tried to be. She didn't need to hear what her tiny outfits did to him. She didn't need to see or feel it either but it was impossible for him to control his mind.

Little mewls and gasps were making it even harder to think clearly. What was she doing now? He knew exactly what she was doing. Teasing him with her voice muffled by the bathroom door. He imagined her running her hands all over her own body inside that small room they had to share. Doing everything he fantasized about doing to her, to herself. He closed his eyes, his feet taking him to the door and his hand unconsciously wrapping around the handle.

"Aahhh, Ren!" He stilled when he heard the name of a Japanese actor she had flippantly mentioned a few times. Now he was frustered and confused. It was him she wanted right not some no talent actor? What had she said? They looked alike but Cain was much cooler than that fake gentleman. So why was she not crying out his name?

"Pervert this is a good thing. Idiot if she's busy chasing stars she'll no longer try to seduce you. But he isn't good enough. I'll have to have a talk with her about her taste in men. He looks nothing like me and he can't act for shit." He returned to his bed mumbling about worthless men with no talent and little sisters being to loud. He couldn't hear himself think with all her moaning.

Setsu was pissed. One bed was just fine why did he have to change rooms? Stupid Cain. She had a plan all worked out to gradually get into bed with him and then hopefully over the course of a few weeks they'd be living like happy newly weds. She even started taking the pill so they wouldn't have to worry about the health risks of having a baby together. They could always adopt or go to a doner she reasoned happily.

But he had ruined her careful plot to break that mans will. She got into the shower and closed her eyes to imagine the happy simple life she had dreamed of. They could live in a small cottage near a lake some where. He'd be busy acting but she would organize his schedule so they could spend at least one night a week together as man and wife. No one here knew them so it would be okay to marry. First she had to fix her habit of calling him Nii-san all the time.

She shook her head negatively. "First I need to get him to see me as a woman. A sexy adult woman." She declared as her fingers traveled down her neck over her breast and further down. They sunk into her center and she gasped at the thought of Cain showering with her and teaching her all sorts of dirty things to do while getting clean.

"Ugh this isn't fair. I'm sixteen I need some attention here you stupid man." She growled out causing a new plot to develop in her mind. "If I make him even more jealous what would happen?" She wonered turning off the shower. A giggle escaped her lips as she stepped out and positioned herself on a towel on the floor close to the door with her legs spread.

She heard his footsteps and almost came right then picturing him on the other side of the door. Hand poised on the doorknob. Fingers aching to touch her. It took all her will power to call out for Ren as her fingers played with her wet folds instead of Cain. She lost herself to the feeling and almost missed his retreating footsteps. Angry she raised the volume even though she wasn't really enjoying it anymore.

She wanted to scream. She needed to cry. She couldn't make herself climax no matter how much she tried. So full of sweat from her efforts she took another shower before dressing in her camisole and lacy erokawa panties. Exiting the bathroom she glarrd at him and ordered him to shower and eat his dinner before bed.

"Yes, ma'am." He smiled brightly in an attempt to hide his frustrations. "Goodnight." Setsu rolled her eyes and curled up in her bed wanting nothing more than to cry. Dejected and rejected were two words that didn't fully describe how she felt but they came close.

** Reviews are always welcome. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So I did it I wrote a Nana fanfiction and I am promoting it here shamelessly. It's called Existing only For You if you're interested. Anyway here's a new chapter for you guys I hope I wrote it ok. I think this story will be done soon depending on the ending I choose happy or bitter sweet. **

**Enjoy...**

**Unchain Me Sister **

Cain awoke to something soft hitting him hard repeatedly in the head. His girl was relentless in her efforts to gain his attention. Over and over she hit him with that damn pillow. This was his wake up call this morning and every morning since she had given up on her operation jealousy. She tried a few more times while they were out to get guys to hit on her but she couldn't keep up the cutsy act. That was when she admitted to her operation jealousy and he reacted by laughing at her way of naming such a devious act. Of course he knew she felt he was laughing at her for her childish behavior.

"Get up you stupid nii-san." Finally she ceased her abuse to his head and he felt it was safe to roll out of his cocoon of blankets. A smirk played on her made up face. Furiously she smashed the pillow over his face and moved to straddle his chest. "Stupid!"

"What was I supposed to do, Setsu murder every man who looked at you then drag you here to have my way wiith you?" Cain's muffled bark came from under the pillow.

"If you knew what you were supposed to do why didn't you just do it," she raised the pillow to speak to him then slapped it down again.

Enraged Cain gripped her thighs and flipped them over. Setsu let out a scream that turned into a giggle when her brother attacked her sides. Her arms flew over her head as a sign of surrender. Cain grasped at his self control watching her arch up for his hands. Their position was inapropriate if not completely immoral. With her legs spread wide enough for him to fit perfectly between them and her back arching up offering her breasts to him. Lips hovering so dangerously close together that they breathed into eachother.

"Please," Setsu breathed drawing him slightly closer so their lips grazed. He ran his lips against hers a few times never adding pressure just barely making contact. "Cain, please," She pleaded.

Fingers dug into her hips which he brought up slamming them into his. A groan escaped his lips and he dove down to capture her mewls in his mouth. Losing his restraint he guided her hips into him again loving the vibration of her captive cries.

"Ah..." Her cry was cut short when a pillow hit him repeatedly in the face. It was all his perverted fantasy. Cain had never wanted to cry so much in his life. He wanted nothing more than to be savage with the girl above him.

"God dammit. Fucking shit child what are you doing to me?" He cursed and ranted not paying attention to her pained expression.

"I just don't know how to win with you." The pillow dropped covering his head so he could not see her breaking down. "I wish we weren't flesh and blood. But even then I'm much to plain right? I'm not your type of woman at all no matter how much I try." Sobs escaped her lips. She was tired of trying and being rejected by him even when it seemed as if he wanted her too sometimes.

Cain let out a long sigh taking her tear streaked face in his hands. This felt so familiar, tending to the wounds in her heart. Saying sweet brotherly words would be the right thing to do and Cain knew he needed to be her brother. But he also knew he could never love her like he ought to.

"You have no idea how attractive you are little vixen. You're not the only one who wishes for impossible things," he kissed her gently. "You make me wild. I am outraged at the thought of any man touching my sweet Setsu, but I do not understand why you cannot see the situation we are in." Caressing her face he wiped away the tears from her cheeks and eyes. "We share the same blood you and I. Nothing good can ever come of us being together."

"It feels good." She breathed turning her head and kissing his palm.

Recoiling his hand he gave her a slight smile tinged with sadness. "It does." He confirmed sitting up. Setsu slumped against his chest afraid to look at his face. He would tell her to go home again she knew it. Make her cease her childish attempts at seduction because this was wrong no matter how much they both wanted it.

"I love you, Setsuka Heel." Confused Setsu cocked her head at him. He kissed her hair holding her close. "Do you wanna go to hell with me Setsu?" He asked removing his shirt. His hands sunk into her hair bringing their lips together again. "We could make our own heaven. Screw society and our parents. All I want is you."

"Nii-san," she gasped at the feel of the fingers of his right hand creeping up her inner thigh. "You're not just teasing me?"

Cain pulled her hair back to gain access to her neck. He sucked hard on her pulse refusing her an answer. His right hand pushed her skirt up over her hips.

"Is it terrible to admit that I get excited when you call me that? I like it even more when you look so helpless." If she were being honest she had to admit that his wolfish grin scared her a little.

"Nii-san!" Throwing her fear aside she wrapped her arms tight around him. "I'll do everything I can to make you happy I promise."

Cain laughed seeing her overjoyed face. But a slight tilt of his head put the clock in his veiw. He had work today and he was already late. Not that Setsu and him had ever been early for a job or even close to on time. Still she went through the trouble of getting him auditions and job offers so he had no choice but to work. "Of course you will, manager. Now get off of me I'm already forty minutes late for my cm shoot."

"Who the fuck cares about a stupid cm? I need you now." A gentle pout that was too innocent and mismatched her curse had Cain laughing even more. Setsu huffed and got up to move away from him. "I knew it you were teasing me."

"Hold on, what's the rush? We have all night to do whatever you want." He took her hands and began to play with them. Running his fingers over the lines on her palms. He was really too exhausted to fight her anymore. Placing soft kisses on her palms he tried to reason with her more sensible side. Setsu was responsible for his health after all. "If I don't go to work how can I buy food for you to feed me? You insist on three meals a day."

"Mmm, but it feels good. Let's stay here." There was no compromising with her Cain concluded shoving her down on the bed. Stripping her of her tiny black skirt he layed his lips against her legs moving down slowly with the skirt until it was off.

"You know if you had been waking me up before you dressed for the day I would have had my way with you the first day." He said eyeing the sheer black panties she wore today.

Her lips twitched in a knowing smile, "liar. Ahhh." She looked down to see what had just happened that hurt so much to find him smiling up at her his tongue against her stomach. "Did you just bite me?" Her answer was another bite. "Ow, jerk." He licked away the pain effectively halting the hand she raised to hit him.

Cain moved up her body and molded his lips to hers nipping at her bottom lip until she parted them. "Virgin." Mocked Cain noting her lack of experience with kissing when they parted for air. "You make me so curious that I have to ask once more. How is it you came to be here?"

Instantly her expression shifted from pleasured and needy to cold and blank. It was always how and why with him but she did not want to tell him. In truth she had not done anything that bad in her mind. All those rumors were started about her by mean people and she felt it was justice to beat them up. And that thing with their mom was a honestly an accident. She hadn't meant for her mother to suffer and her dad over reacted by sending her to that dreadful place with that man and his girlfriend. His girlfriend wasn't so bad actually. It was her uncle and his incessant preaching. The whole truth was rather embarassing and she wanted to keep her facade of a cool independent and slightly scary tough girl.

Cain pinched her chin forcing her to look at him. "I won't try to send you back anymore. You have broken my will completely. So as your humble servant I beg you to tell me the secret." A secret between them bothered him more than anything. She always told him every detail of her day even the moments he was there for. It was refreshing to see things through her eyes and know every thing there was to know about her. "I really don't know what to think about it and that makes me curious."

"I have no secret to tell you."

Setsu closed her eyes in irritation and moved her arms to shove him off. Or at least that's what she meant to do. To her dismay she found he had her hands held above her head with one hand and his other hand was wrapping a neck tie around hers and the bedframe. What confused her most was Cain didn't own any neck ties. It occured to her too late that that was not the thing she should be worried about, by the time her mind registered what he was doing however he had her tied securely to the bed.

"I have to go to work because my manager gets on my case about money and food and taking care of myself properly. She's such a bossy angry woman that I think I'll give her a treat to make her smile when I'm done working. Until then stay put and think about what you've done."

"What the hell did I do?" Setsu yelled at his back as he made his way to the bathroom.

"You have lied to me on several occasions and you killed my mother. While I don't care enough to get revenge or turn you over to the authorities I feel you need to be punished. That is unless you want to own up to yet another lie. In which case I'll have to come up with a better punishment." He spoke from inside the bathroom stripping without bothering to shut the door. Setting the water to an almost unbearably cold temperature he got in just to rinse off from his Setsu induced excitement.

"Cain!" He continued to ready himself for work and leave with Setsu screaming at him and tossing herself around on the bed. "You fucking asshole untie me. Cain, this isn't funny." The door slammed shut locking with a deafening click. "Why couldn't I love a normal man? No I had to fall in love with a sadistic jerk."

She turned as much onto her side as she could to gain some comfort. "Better bring me a good present." She ordered forgetting no one was there to hear her.

A lavishly decorated office in a large warehouse full of umentionable illegal goings on a petite woman dressed in all black lit a cigar for the equally dark man sitting beside her. He grunted a thanks as he read over documents. The more he read the more agitated he bacame and he was biting down on his cigar so hard it broke in half.

"Honestly boss how many are you going to make me lite?" The woman asked opening an expensive hand carved cigar box filled with cigars.

"I've had enough woman. It's time to go get my wayward niece before that loser brother in law of mine calls asking for her again. I tried so hard to find her a way to be with Cain but Japanese law is clear on the issue of incest. Siblings cannot marry." He hung his head wishing for an easier problem to solve. There had to be some one around who needed to buy or sell something illegal.

"You stupid man just adopt her. Cousins are perfectly welcome to marry. Kill off Setsu and have your daughter take her place at Cain's side. Oh how romantic. Right in the middle of mourning the loss of his beloved little sister her twin cousin shows up to comfort him." An eye brow raised at the strange woman. She did know Setsu would still be the same person right? Not to mention he had already sent Setsu to be with Cain.

"Speaking of mourning beloved sisters I need to cry again." He swiped at his eyes removing his dark glasses. "Jelly hold me."

"Yes boss." Her slim arms wrapped around him and she craddled him close. "We will go see Cain and Setsuka tomorrow. Seeing their cute faces always cheers you up."

"Hm. Yes, hopefully my stupid nephew hasn't been too stuborn with that girl. Love is such a beautiful thing." He instantly perked up and pressed a button on his arm rest. It lit up and thirty men rushed into his office and another seemed to evaporate out of the shadows. "Love is the greatest..."

"God damn it I should have left with Setsu." A little girl wearing a royal violet lolita dress sulked as her grandfather preached to his subordinants about the greatness of love.

**Hi again. I introduced my version of Jelly and Lori and little Maria. Sebastion too but he's just there to make Lori feel complete. The manga says Lori's an inhuman heinous black market broker when he's dressed up for Cain and Setsu so I played with that a little. Of course Lori is Lori so he loves love no matter what. I think Maria will still be Maria so maybe Lori can stay Lori. Doesn't matter most people call him boss. Bye now. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I blame this whole chapter on Cain. He was sick of waiting and threatened to kill me. A very scary violent man to put in your head. **

**Anyways I own nothing except the demented things that are in my brain. Nothing in this chapter is really half as insane as some of my thoughts. Enjoy **

Setsu dug the balls of her feet into the bed. A wondrous sinking feeling relaxed her entire body. Sleepily she noted her hands were not tied above her head but gripping at the sheets. Limp and loose but tense and arroused. She was barely awake and her dream muddled mind could not comprehend the state of undress she was in. All her clothes were gone giving her skin a chill yet she was sweating. She was burning up from some where inside.

"Does it feel that good, little sister?" The heady masculine voice brought her out of her dreamland and into the situation. She looked down to find Cain pumping his fingers in and out of her.

"Yes," Setsu gasped bucking her hips to his slow penatrating rhythm gasping as she felt the heel of Cain's hand grinding against her clit. "Cain, this is real right. We're gonna be together now. You love me?"

He gave her a devilish grin before dipping down to run his tongue over her wet lips. She ground her hips up to meet his touch but he suddenly pulled away completely.

"Cain, stop teasing." She pouted cutely arms reaching for him.

"I got an interesting phone call today." It amazed and freightened Setsu how he could become so angry so fast. "From a woman claiming to be my mother. Imagine my surprize." His eyes grew darker. "I'm very dissapointed with you for lieing."

"I'm sorry," to him she simply wanted to appease him so he would return to pleasuring her. That wasn't the case however. "I really thought she was dead. Last time I saw her she was too weak to even get out of bed. It was my fault for not denying the rumors and even feeding the gossip. She caught me with some friends who must have looked sketchy but they were nice I swear. She jumped to conclusions and believed my lies and became sick with grief. She was so frail looking when she told me she was sending me away."

"To live with the boss?" He smirked having been told all the details by his mother who seemed to be in perfect health.

"That man should open his own prison. I guarantee you five minutes with his humiliating assignments and even the most vile criminals will beg for forgiveness. He made me wear that frilly pink monstrosity. It was exactly the same design as the one he gave me when I was five and I had to sing about love for him." Cain could not hold in the laughter recalling the horrid shade of pink and the dress with too much lace.

He callapsed on his back beside her, "I suppose you have been punished more than enough. Your treat is over there." He said pointing to a styrofoam box on their little coffee table.

Lighting up with excitement she leaped over to it only to find more boxes hiden underneath the table. Expensive clothing labels blared at her and she shot him an agitated look.

"I think you have a shopping problem." She stated opening the lid of the styrofoam box and brightening instantly. "Hamburgers!" With a gleeful squeal she propelled herself back on the bed and jumped ontop of him.

A chuckle escaped him as he smoothed his hands over her hips and outer thighs. Her naked hips ground into the leather covering his and he had to hold her still.

"Your food will get cold if you remain here." It was more of a joke than anything. He really did want her to eat though. She'd been locked up since he left around noon until he came back, that was a good seven hours.

"Not if you hurry up and finish." Nearly choking on his own saliva he stared at her bewildered.

"You want your first time to be quick and unmemorable? That's not like you or me might I add. I kinda wanna take my time with you." Blinking at her now crimson red face he had to ask. "Are you scared?"

She nodded laying down to hide her burning face in his coat. "I read it some where that a woman's first time is never pleasent and it's impossible to orgas..." Setsu bit her lip trying to calm her nerves "umm you know?"

Breifly he contemplated telling her that what she read was obviously written by some insane anti premarital sex virgin. Probably an overzealous religious type who meant well but was useless to them. He was pretty sure they would go to hell no matter what. Instead of simply telling her though he figured showing her would be more fun and teasing her was always entertaining.

"Setsu say orgasm." Cain demanded gripping her arms and forcing her into a sitting position. She shook her head defiantly pouting at him. "Say it."

"No," he would never be able to have sex with her if she acted like a four year old.

"I swear to god child if you don't say it I'll call the boss and have him send up that eye sore of a," he didn't have to finish his sentence.

"Orgasm." She blurted telling herself it was only her and Cain. It was less akward if it was just him with her.

"Penis."

"What?" Begining to remove his clothes he watched her blush travel down her neck.

"Say penis, Setsu. This innocent act is seriously getting on my nerves. Do I have to ignore you to make you talk dirty?" His clothes landed to the floor with muted thumps.

"No that was different. I aahahh!" His hips lifted off of the bed so he could remove his pants. The movement caused friction between them and Setsu toppled over to his bare chest.

"Say fuck Setsu." He went on with the orders removing his boxers and pushing her back up. "You've said it before. Why is it so different now?"

"I dunno why does it matter?" She crossed her arms hiding her breasts from him.

"You are becoming more shy by the minute. I want to fuck you Setsu." He rose up to whisper in her ear. Her vibrant red color spread with every word he spoke. "I am going to take your virginity and then I'll flipped you over and use your ass for my own enjoyment. I'll teach you how to use that pretty little mouth of yours and make you a very dirty girl. I want you impure and in order for that I have to thouroghly rape your mind. Say it."

Her refusal to speak irked him. He lifted her hips and positioned himself at her entrance. A gasp escaped her throat and she pushed at his hips trying to hold herself up and keep him away. Gently he pushed up easing his sex into her reveling in the tightness. There was a depraved sense of happiness emminating from his eyes.

"Relax. You want me to corrupt you." She became more tense at his words. Pushing further into her he rubbed her hips trying to sooth her nerves. "Setsu, trust me, it'll hurt less if you relax."

"I'm sorry I know I'm being weird. It's just different actually doing this instead of just talking about it. Can't we go back to what you were doing before that was less scary." Cain wanted to be nice but he was already so close to having her, he couldn't resist and thrust up into her. A squeaky moan ripped from her and she buried her face in his shoulder. They sat there in eachothers embrace for a moment.

"You ok?" Cain laughed feeling her spasm around him.

"It hurt but I," sulking at having to admit her own perversions she kissed his throat to keep her face hiden. "I liked it. Does that make me dirty enough for you?"

"My little masochist." Cain said kissing her lips firmly. His strong arms caressed her breasts and she began to move her hips on her own. Setsu cooed and moaned as he lowered his lips to capture her right nipple.

Her body convulsed when he bit down and she came. Her breath hitched, "fuck!" She yelled losing herself to the coinciding pain and pleasure he caused. It amazed her how loving he could be while he was being so rough and aggressive. He flipped them over taking her legs over his shoulders and driving himself into her forcing her to come again as he did.

"Fuck," her slim legs slid from his shoulders. She took in gulps of air eyes shut peacefully even though she could feel his ravenous eyes raking over her body. The tranquil moment was interrupted by a low growl.

"I told you to eat first." Teased Cain rolling off of her. He brought her food to her and she took it gratefully. "Hurry up I'll need your cute mouth to do other things in twenty minutes."

With a glare Setsu bit into her burger and spoke with her mouth full. "I'm not doing that."

"Why, did you read another myth about virgins?" He asked taking a bite of the burger she held to his lips. "What were you reading by the way? I'll have to right a stern complaint that my girl didn't feel enough pain our first time. In fact she enjoyed herself the whole time. And she had two very satisfying orgasms."

"I don't know it was some magazine article. I read a lot while waiting for you to finish jobs. I don't even remember when I read it." Shrugged Setsu finishing her first burger and focusing on making him eat his. For once he was hungry enough to eat a whole one and she pat his head.

"Since I finished all my food do I get a treat."

His fingers traced her mouth lightly. Then he bent down to take her top lip between his. Teasing her he licked her lips but moved away when she perted them. He did this a couple times before she attacked him. Locking her arms around his neck and shoving him down taking over and dominating their kiss.

"Such a dirty girl. If I promise to pull your hair will you do it?"

"Maybe if nii-san begs." The food forgotten Setsu kissed along his jaw trying to cast out all her uncertainty.

Pain shot down from her scalp as Cain gripped it and forced her head down. "I think you prefer it when I'm mean." Holding her head against his lower abdomen he tenderly rubbed her scalp.

"I do." Admitted the flushed girl. Harsh and fast he threw her down on the bed and was atop her in a flash.

"No need for you too do that any more right now. I have a feeling this will be a very long night."

In the bathroom mirror Setsu vigourously scrubbed the torn skin that took the shape of Cains teeth. It only served to make them more raw and noticeable and it would make the antiseptic hurt more.

"My pretty girl," Cain appeared in the mirror behind her slipping his hands into her blue bra. "Please stop hurting yourself. That's my job." He nipped at her shoulder examining her reflection in the mirror. "I was right this shade of blue is perfect for your skin. The fabric feels nice too right?"

She nodded leaning back into him. Lazily her eyes drifted closed. They hadn't slept yet because she had insisted on showering first but in all honesty she was exhausted. But something in the air caught her nose. A vile unnerving scent.

"Cain have you been smoking cigars?" Both of them feared the negative reply on the tip of his tongue. A loud banging caused them to jump. They embraced tightly in fear as a booming voice came through the front door of their hotel room.

"Setsu! Cain! I've brought presents." No doubt pink frilly presents. "Open up before I kicked down the door."

**Yea I hoped you liked it. I need to go to sleep now. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Please if you notice any instances where I revert to Ren/Kyouko inform me of them. I read through this 3 times and I think I got them all but I was just so tired that my brain kept putting them in Cain and Setsu's place **

**Kaik- funny thing is I thought the same thing but the story got away from me when I made them wait there was too much innuendo and sexual frustration and no end to the story in sight. **

**There are too many reviewers to thank individually or maybe I'm just incredably lazy. I'm really grateful for every review they make me smile when I'm sad. That's sad. But oh well I'm lame. Thank you every one. **

"Sign here," the boss instructed Setsu to sign the paper in front of her. Not even caring to attempt to read it she signed it. Cain however was more suspicious.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I support love. Love is the purest most rewarding treasure us humans have. Love is," Cain ended Lori's speach with his own cynical tirade.

"Shut up old man. This isn't love it's incest. Setsu likes playing house so of course she's thrilled. I on the other hand know you too well to trust those documents. None of this is legal not even the adoption. You forged a bunch of documents and I wanna know why before I concent to anything on them." He ground his teeth wishing Lori would take his tiny woman and leave. Setsu was the only woman he wanted to see in their apartment.

"How you wound me Cain." Lori held his hand over his heart to cover his false injury. " Sign here and we'll leave." The papers looked authentic enough but he had refused to let Cain or Setsu read them.

Setsu pouted at Cain for pushing the document away.

"Cain sign the paper." She forced the pen into his hand. Even if he didn't want to marry her she was going to force him. She didn't care what the boss wanted from them, he wasn't as bad as Cain thought.

Cain threw the pen at Lori and tried to grab Setsu but she backed away from him. Tears in her eyes she slapped him and ran to the bathroom Lori's woman right behind her.

"If you don't give her what she wants she throws a fit. So. Cute. My. Daughter. Is. " Cain looked sick at the choice of Lori's words.

"Boss I know you've changed and become this love advocate but I will never trust you. Setsu will never be your daughter."

"My sister has forgiven me my crimes against her, why can't you? You of all people understand what it is like to love some one you shouldn't. To think of her long arms and legs wrapped around you in passionate embrasses. To hope she never falls in love as you are praying she does." Lori held a cigar to his lips. "I once felt for my sister what you feel for yours. Even now I imagine myself still in love with her but I did not have a chance to marry her. You do. I offer a life with the one you love."

"You offer a life under your thumb." Sneered Cain lighting Lori's cigar for him.

"I truly am sorry you ever had to witness what I did. I am truly sorry I did what I did but then again I am grateful for what I did. I love her too Cain."

"The only reason I didn't mind that they sent her to you is because I know all that. And try as I might I can never hate you. You gave me the one thing in this world that matters. But you still can not have Setsu." Cain ripped the documents into the ashtray. Most of the paper scraps landed on the floor but he was content to lite the few in the tray on fire.

"You and I are so alike. The only difference is Setsu doesn't fight her feelings. That woman of mine loved me with her whole heart and soul. She was just tainted by societies view of us." Cain stopped listening to him the moment Setsu emerged from the bathroom. She began packing immediately intending to leave with their uncle and the strange woman.

"You know Lori, I'll bet that tiny girl of your is unaware of all the facts. She has no idea she's dating a monster. At least your wife and son knew what you were. And Setsu knows what I am. You and I may be alike but I am honest. Can you ever make the same claim?" Swiftly he stood and flipped Setsu suitcase onto the floor. He took her clothes she was packing from her hands and threw them down.

"Goodbye Boss. I will be keeping Setsu." Cain held her wrist in an iron grip not caring if he bruized her.

"Ow." She whined scratching at his hand.

"Because you and I are so much alike." Lori said placing a new set of documents on the table. "It makes you wonder about that mother of yours doesn't it. Was it really unwanted?"

Jelly bowed to Setsu picking up Lori's coat and pulling it onto his left arm.

"Don't make her mistakes Cain. True love is the easiest thing to find. The most difficult gift to give some one. And the hardest thing to hold on to. In the end once it's lost even if regained, it can never really be pure again. My dear Setsu don't let that one push you around." The word daughter had been on the tip of his tongue but he knew better than to dream of her being his.

Two of the dark figures left the room leaving the remaining two immersed in their thoughts. Setsu held her breath as Cain pulled her in to his chest. She didn't want his smell to make her happy as it always did. If he didn't want he as his wife what did he want her for? He had called this incest and not love. Accused her of playing house.

"I don't wanna play house." She cried clawing at his arms to get away. She didn't want to love him if this was all a game he played to make her happy. None of it meant anything unless he loved her.

"Setsu there's a reason our mother pretends there is no down side to anything." She stilled her wrestling and looked up at him. " There are things wrong with her mentally. That's why she's so sensitive when it comes to you. That's why dad has always mistreated me for loving you too much and ultimately why he sent me away. It was all to protect you from the truth." He pressed their heads together and began to explain.

"Boss is in charge of mom's family. All the money belongs to him and back before you were born we lived in his mansion. He was hardly there so it was fine and when he did come home it was to give us our monthly allowance. We were dependent on him," Setsu closed her eyes imagining the three of them living in those mansion walls. Little Cain waiting by the door for uncle Lori. The boss would stomp in with his leather boots and black glasses hiding his eyes from the light for they were easily irritated due to a hangover. Money and presents would line his pockets.

"Mom and dad, they wanted another baby before I got to old to raise us close." Setsu looked into his eyes as he choked the word close. "Mom and the boss were raised so far apart they barely knew eachother. Seperate boarding schools you see. Dad saw what that had done to Boss' mind. It had warped him against his sister, in his mind she wasn't his sister but his property. He was the boss she his toy. So when mom decided to go and request an increase in our allowance he sent me with her. I was supposed to protect her."

Setsu could see it all as clear as if she were watching a movie. Their mother skipping down the lavishly carpeted hall of white. Cain slightly intimidated by the stern unhappy gandfathers lining the walls. It was as if their eyes followed you casting silent judgements. The wooden double doors with intricate designs carved into them loomed at the end of the floor. The gates to salvation from the angry grandfathers? The gates to the devil's office? The end of the road.

Their mom looked just like Setsuka only with a constant smile adorning her face. Skipping down the hall confident her brother would approve of her choice to conceive another child. He was a doting brother and would gladly increase their monthly allowance.

A gruff, "enter," welcomed them into his office. A giant portrait of his mother greeted Cain when he stepped into the elegant office. It was tidy and even compared to the rest of the mansion seemed expensive. He never quite knew what his uncle thought of him but he had to love him to keep that tiny framed photo of him on his desk. Cain was caught up in his own musings paying no mind to the adults in the room.

"What do you need another one for? That one will receive more than enough inherritance to keep that gold digger of yours happy." Lori pointed his cigar at Cain. He knew nothing of love except what he felt for the woman sitting before him. A woman he could never have. She had said as much years ago when she fell in love. She married that poor man and gave him a child then they had to move in here. He had grown weary of seeing their faces happy and carefree.

"Brother please don't say such things. I have always wanted two children and I feel now is the right time. You and I were born so far apart we never got to bond as children. I wish for Cain to bond with Set."

Lori snorted, "keeping with that theme? Name the child after me won't you. I too long for a child, ever since my damn son disowned me. Allow me to adopt Cain and I shall triple your monthly stipend." Cain was drawn into the conversation at the mention of his name.

"Brother no. I want my children raised as siblings not cousins and I will not have Cain sent away to some robot making boarding school." Lori did not like her defiant tone. He raised himself on his arms looming over her. "Anything else. Name it and it's yours. Just not my son." She tried to pacify him pulling Cain behind her. Not naive to her brothers lascivious gazes upon her body she had some inkling as to what he would ask. Still it gave her a start when his hand grazed down her arm.

"You know what I want? I want you to quit calling me that." Cain motioned for her to get rid of Cain then turned removing his heavy coat.

Even as she ushered Cain out the door and instructed him to go play she beamed brightly. The door shut leaving Cain in the darkened hall with the grandfathers who seemed more dishgusted than angry now. His mothers muffled cries compelled him to crack the door open. In fear he stayed hidden. Cain was disgusted by the sight of his mother's pale back. Her white dress scrunched up around her hips with tears and stains of red marring the flowy material. She was seated on the boss' desk with him in front of her. They were hugging only his mom looked more like she were crying. Lori seemed pleased with himself as he pulled her tighter against him. He held a knife at her make leaving marks all over it to ensure her husband would know? To make her remember every time she saw the scars?

"Ouch. No," she shoved at his broad shoulders tears streaming down her face. "Stop it already. You got what you wanted. Ow!" Lori barked a laugh cutting deeper into her back. Finding Cain he gave him a menacing look that sent the boy running to his room. Shame and guilt that he could not save his mother drove the boy to violence. He broke all the nice presents Lori had brought home for him. He trashed the bedroom no longer thinking of it as his.

"After that we moved out. Mom was never the same. Not even after you were born." Setsu was busy putting two and two together as Cain lit a cigarette.

She looked nothing like their father. There was some intangible bond she had always felt torward her uncle. Lori had raped their mother.

"Why did dad send me to him knowing what kind of man he is?"

"Don't ask questions you know the answer to. A smart girl like you has already guessed the secret of your birth. Dad didn't think even Lori was that depraved to rape his own daughter. I doubt he is as well." Cain let the words hang in the air as he thought of how alike he was to his uncle. Niether of them would ever dream of harming Setsu like that.

He stepped away from her and went over to sign his name on the dotted line. Lori had filled out everything and all that was needed was their signatures. They could turn these in and be lawfully married.

"He probably sold somebody's kidney for all this. Be grateful Setsu." Cain handed her the papers to sign again. She was confused but took the pen and scribbled her name. "I will always love you Setsuka."

**I hoped you liked it. I think that's it for this one. There is however another Cain/Setsu story. It was the original but I felt it too dark so I'm not sure if I could post it. Think the rape scene only add child abuse and murder. I don't know why I'm such a morbid person. If you want to read that one it will be called My Beautiful Setsu. They might have been named wrong but meh. I feel bad for making Lori seem evil but he really isn't he's just like Setsu and Cain is like their mother. I woke up at 3 am and started writing this chapter. So tired. I feel bad because one reviewer I believe it was kitty.O said they would like to read the version of Cain and Abel I mentioned before and I always meant to tell them where I read it but I forgot. Truth is I read it on a website I found doing a google search and I don't recall which one it was it could have been their wiki page or scriptures and folktales: (www . pitt. edu/~dash/cain. html) but I honestly don't remember. Sorry. **


End file.
